


The Legend Of Mako Island's Princess

by Snowqueen21



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Magic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowqueen21/pseuds/Snowqueen21
Summary: Meribella Sparrow was just another plain and ordinary girl until she is somehow roped in to going to Mako Island with Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Zane? There, the five teens discover a very mysterious pool that seems to be familiar to Meribella and Zane yet they both don't know why. While trying to unlock the secrets of Mako Island, the two begin to unlock secrets about themselves.





	The Legend Of Mako Island's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers. Snowqueen21 here coming to you with a brand new story. I LOVE H20: Just Add Water. It is one of my favorite TV shows. I am such a huge fan of it, i even have the locket that the girls all wear (mine has an aquamarine stone). Now let me just get a few things out of the way first.
> 
> First of all, Zane will not end up with Rikki and will instead end up with my OC Now before you all start throwing stuff at me, let me explain first
> 
> This is a story about love and reincarnation. Zane is a reincarnation as well as my OC. So for the sake of this story, they will fall in love.
> 
> The elements in this story will have similar elements of Sailor Moon, HOWEVER!!!! My story will NOT involve sailor senshi or any of the villains.
> 
> Finally, this is fanfiction. Things are going to differ from the TV show but i do plan to keep the charm that the TV show has.
> 
> Lastly, this chapter is a simple prologue and delves into the magic of Mako Island and why it is so magical.
> 
> Now then, that being said, Please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> P.S. If this story is remotely similiar to another story on Fanfiction, please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know via P.M-ing me or leaving a review. That way i can re-write this story to the best of my abilites.

It is often said in many stories that love is a very powerful thing. For it is love that causes people to fight for their beloved, love that forces them to confront their biggest fears to save their beloved, their soulmate. For love is a concept so powerful that it has been known to save a person from the cold icy grips of death himself!

However...while love is known to save individuals fron their cursed tragic fates...it can also be love that leads people to their tragic fates, it can destroy people and their own loved ones.

There is a legend surounding Mako Island, a legend about two very different individuals from two very different worlds who met and died on the island. Their names were Atlas and Diana.

Diana was the daughter of the moon goddess Selene. For she was a radient beauty and those who were lucky enough to gaze upon her beauty, would weep. Skin as pale yet radient as the moon, long curly hair as black as the midnight sky and silver-blue eyes that would twinkle as if they were made of stars from the very same sky that held them!

Yes she was a very special beauty who like her mother Selene, held dominion over the moon. She was very special and very loved yet...she was unhappy. Because she had never had anyone to love herself. Until...she met Atlas the son of Poseidon and demi god of the sea.

Atlas was a very handsome man just like his father. Although Atlas had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes compared to Poseidon's blue green colored eyes and dark black hair. However there was one special quality about Atlas that hardly any of the demi god children of Poseodon ever had. A fish tail.

Whenever Atlas got wet, he would have 10 seconds before he transformed in to something extrodarney. His legs would disapear and a magnifiecent blue and green scaley fish tail would appear in their place. Diana truly feel in love with him and loved him even more for his fish tail. She always thought it made him look even more handsome and in an odd way, beautiful whenever she would gaze at him from high upon her lunar kingdom.

However, whenever she got the chance, she would travel to earth and arrive on Mako Island where she would still watch him from afar but yet...have a closer look upon him.

However, her secret peeping didn't stay secret for very long. She had made the simple mistake of steping on a twig causing him to turn around in a panic, wondering who or what was watching.Yet, when his hazel eyes fell upon her twinklysilver blue eyes, and hers upon his, a spark between the two had been born. And from that tiny spark blossomed forth the roaring fire and passion of their love for each other.

Their love was a very rare love, only the love between two destined soulmates could understand this type of love.

With each secret meeting of each other, Diana and Atlas only feel deeper and deeper in love to the point of both of them considered giving up their godly/celestial statuses and becoming normal human beings so they can live the rest of their lives with each other.

The other gods aside from Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Apollo, Athena, and Selene. Zeus could not stand the attrocious act of Poseidon's son wanting to marry the celestial princess of the lunar kingdom. So from the stars, He brought forth a comet to destroy Mako Island as well as Diana and Atlas.

However...Zeus was arrogant and in his arrogance he brought only destruction. The comet would mean the destruction of the entire earth as well as the gods themselves.

However there was a way to save the earth as well as it's people. The answer was simply Diana and Atlas.

The two stood before the aproaching comet from within the volcano of Mako island and without hesitating, combined their powers to stop their impending doom. They were successful in stopping the comet but it came with a terrible price.

Due to the amount of power and energy needed to deflect the oncoming comet. The energy from required a sacrefice and that sacrefice was...Diana.

Diana sacreficed her engery and soul to save everyone on earth, the gods, as well as her beloved Atlas.

So as Atlas held her dying form in his arms, she could only muster the strength to say two things. "I love you and we'll meet again." she whispered before her final breathe escaped her and her beautiful twinkly silver blue eyes closed forever.

Atlas screamed his anguish to the sky, cursing Zeus for bringing about the very thing that had killed his belived Diana. He took out his dagger from it's sheth and stabbed himself in his heart.

He took one last look at his beautiful Diana before saying. "I'll meet you soon, my love. Please wait for me, I'm coming." Before slumping next to Diana, dead.

The gods, goddess, Selene and Poisedon all mourned the lost of Diana and Atlas. The gods felt that it was unfair that such a pure love could be snuffed out, especially by the actions of the mighty but arrogant god Zeus.

But...there was still hope. For you see, there was a prophecy. A prophecy that thousands of years from now, the comet will come again for earth. The only ones who could be able to stop it was Diana and Atlas themselves.

But you maybe wondering...how can Diana and Atlas stop it the comet if they are both dead.

That is where you are wrong my dear readers, for you see, Hades went behind Zeus's back and collected the souls of both Diana and Atlas.

Using the help of Selene, they were able to find bodies for the two souls to be reborned into. Yes my dear readers, I'm talking about reincarnation.

However, in order for their rebirth to be successful, Hades and Selene locked away the memories that Diana and Atlas had for each other before their souls dissapeared, off to find new bodies.

Selene, Hades, as well as the other gods were not worried, for they knew that the souls of Diana and Atlas would find each other again, after all, they were destined to be together forever.

Some say that this is only a legend and that Diana and Atlas never excisted but others knew better.

Some say the legend lives on inside Mako Island. For when the full moon shines upon the beautiful water of the moon pool inside the volcano causing the water to bubble with magic. It is simply another secret meeting between the princess of the moon and the prince of the sea.

But it is only a legend...Isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> And done with that chapter. Yes i know that greek gods/goddess are not part of the Australian gods/myths but i really wanted to incorparte greek elements into my story. Besides it is a story about love and reincarnation and i always LOVED greek tragidies. Anyway the next chapter takes place thousands of years later. Anyway, things will pick up better in chapter 2 which will be posted depending on how well this chapter goes. So until next time my lovely readers, READ AND REVIEW!!! :-)


End file.
